


Don't Stop the Music

by ReachFor24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Alcohol Usage, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24
Summary: The song changes and so does his night, into something better.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 13





	Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music"

He’s leaning against the wall, staring out towards the crowd of partiers at the current kegster. His eyes glance around the crowd, not staying on anyone or anything in particular. From his vantage point, everyone’s enjoying themselves safely, which is a relief. The frogs he put on guard duty have been great this year. 

His eyes eventually fall on one of his best friends just as the song turns into something he actually recognizes, not something with a great beat but in Swedish. 

_Please don’t stop the_ _music_

_Please don’t stop the_ _music_

The clap-heavy, rhythmic beat littered with the lyrics pound into his head. Just as the singer says ‘music’ for the first time, his friend catches his gaze, a dopey smile plastered on his face. Back when they were true frogs, this smile would have irritated him. He would have turned away and stomped off. Maybe to the Reading Room. Maybe to the pitiful backyard. Maybe just out of the Haus. 

Now, years later, a lot has changed. Instead of getting angry at the smile, he gives one back, feeling a heat in his cheeks that he hopes could be explained as warmth from the party if anyone else asked. 

Not like his friend wouldn’t know anyways. 

_It's_ _gettin'_ _late, I'm making my way over to my favorite_ _place_

_I_ _gotta_ _get my body moving, shake the stress_ _away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my_ _way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

The singer continues, the beat’s material changing into something heavier, deeper, as he feels himself push off the wall, weaving through the crowd and towards his friend. The smile on his friend’s face somehow grew brighter, extracting himself from the crowd to meet him on the edge of the makeshift dance floor. 

_Who knew that you'd be up in here_ _lookin'_ _like you_ _do_

_You're making_ _stayin_ _' over here_ _impossible_

_Baby,_ _I'ma_ _say your aura is_ _incredible_

_If you don't have to go,_ _don't_

As he sees the rest of his friend, his throat dries up at the sight. His friend’s hair, just the right side of messy. His forest green t-shirt, matching his eyes in color and hue, soft looking but thin enough to show off all his delectable muscles. A pair of jeans painted on his hips and thighs, squeezing his calves before lightly tapering off at his feet, covered in a pair of light-brown dressy boots. Boots that he knows his friend prefers, even when he should be wearing something more practical in the snowy Massachusetts winters. 

Looking back up to meet his friend’s eyes, he knows he’s been caught checking him out. And the dilation in his friend’s eyes tells him he’s been doing the same. 

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to_ _party_

_But now we're_ _rockin_ _' on the dance floor, actin'_ _naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to_ _face_

They meet, chests pressed against each other, keeping touch as they begin to dance. He raises his hands to dance to the beat, feeling awkward but with just enough alcohol in his system to ignore it. His friend moves his hands down, gripping his waist until they’re pressed together hip to pec. He moves his head back down until he’s staring into the remaining smokey-green rims around his friend’s pupils. He barely realizes it when, still pressed against his friend, their arms move until they’re somehow holding hands. 

_I_ _wanna_ _take you away, let's escape into the music, DJ, let it_ _play_

_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do_ _this_

_Keep on_ _rockin_ _' to i_ _t_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_ _music_

He feels the beat change, less bass and a bit lighter, though still pounding through him. It’s different from the first beat. The same rhythm but more like a drum instead of a few claps layered together. 

He feels himself and his friend grind on each other, bodies pressed together, never separating. He _feels_ his friend’s want, his desire, knowing his friend can feel the same. He knows he’s sober enough to want _more_ but he’ll check on his friend if it goes that far. 

_Baby, are you ready?_ _’Cause_ _it's getting_ _close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us, no one_ _has to_ _know_

_This is a private show,_ _oh_

The song is barely halfway through, but he can’t take it anymore. Staring into his friend’s eyes, he jerks his head back, silently asking if he wants to move this to another room. He grins to himself as his friend’s eyes widen just a touch before he gives a quick nod. With that, he forces himself to separate his body from his friend’s, immediately missing the warmth on his front. With one hand still grasping the other, he leads his friend down towards the basement door, knowing it’ll be just a bit more private than upstairs. 

Looking back at his friend, he gives him a smile, receiving a blindingly bright one back, before he opens the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are they in a relationship? Or is this just the start? After this night, will they regress? Or will this stay casual? All up to y'all! 
> 
> I had the idea when I was in the drive thru and this song came on the radio a couple months back. Thought it would fit perfectly for a ficlet. And sorry if it's rough, wrote it out in about 30 minutes with the song playing on repeat.


End file.
